This story has not been titled
by Noshira Angelina Sahiaki
Summary: This is the first story I have ever written. It needs a title. Suggestions are welcome. Please read it and help me out. Thanks!


On a dark night in the middle of summer a young woman walked down the sidewalk. She had light blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She turned into a dark alley hardly watching where she was going. She crashed into a brick wall bringing her back to reality. "Where am I?" she questioned looking around her. "This isn't right," she thought to herself. She turned to her left and jumped onto the roof of the building. Turning in a full circle, she examined her surroundings. "There it is." she whispered seeing the clock tower as it struck midnight. She paused to look up at the night sky, sighed, and continued on her way. Ten minutes later she jumped off the rooftops, walked another block and turned right into the alley. She then opened a door and entered a small well lit kitchen. Crossing the room, she noticed a folded up slip of paper on the table. Picking it up she quickly read the contents. "Figures." she said putting the paper back on the table. She left the room and walked into a darkened living room, flicking the lights on. "About time you got home." said a voice from the far side of the room. "What are you doing out so late?" the voice questioned. "That's none of your business." she said walking towards the staircase on the other side of the room. "But sister," the voice said moving into the light. "Leave me alone brother." she said starting up the stairs. "Fine then I will." he said walking out of the room. "She doesn't know how much I care about her. She worries me terribly." "I never know where she is anymore unless she is at school. She is always staying out late." he whispered absentmindedly walking toward his room to get some sleep. He entered his room and climbed into bed thinking one last thought before falling asleep, will she be here in the morning. Sighing she climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway she opened her bedroom door, and walked in turning the lights on. She gasped seeing a man sitting on her bed apparently waiting for her. He had light greenish eyes and shoulder length red hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Remember me?" he questioned. "How could I forget you." she replied bitterly. "It has been a while Noshira." he said looking her in the eye. "All to long I'm sure." she began. "Ten years to be precise." he said cutting her off. "Now what do you want?" she replied. "To see you again." he whispered. "To see me again." she repeated. "But why Luke..." she trailed off. "Why now after all these years?" she questioned. "It has begun again. I told you that the past would repeat itself in a never ending circle until the end of time. That is why I have come to see you tonight." "It happened to our parents when they were fifteen and now it is going to happen to us now that we are fifteen. I am sorry that I have to tell you this Noshira." "How do you know this for sure? How do I know whether to believe you or not. How do I know that I can trust you after what you did? Answer me that Luke." "I've been researching this for years. I can show you all of my work and sources. You have to believe me Noshira." "I may decide to believe you but what can you say that will make me want to trust you." she said getting angry. "I can't do or say anything that will make you want to trust me." he said quietly. "I'm sorry for what I did Noshira. I was only a little boy, a lost, confused five year old. I didn't know any better. Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered hanging his head. "Forgive you for betraying my trust and my family." she hissed furious. "I was being manipulated. How was I to know what I was doing would harm you or your family?" "Manipulated! How were you to know! I can't believe this! I know you better than that!" "But Noshira..." he whispered trailing off. "Look Luke this conversation is over. Maybe you should just go home or where ever it is you live these days." "I'm sorry that you feel that way. I shouldn't have come in the first place." he said quietly a tear sliding down his face. He stood up and walked over to the window. "Goodbye Noshira. Until next time then." he said turning, opening the window, and exiting through it. "Until next time." she whispered a little too late starting to cry. She walked over to the window and looked out but he was already out of sight. "Have I done the right thing?" she whispered. "Oh mother I wish you were here at times like this. You would know what to do." Sighing she walked away from the window. It was late and she needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was supposed to be a busy day. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. She climbed into bed exhausted not bothering to turn off the lights and fell asleep. Luke climbed out of her bedroom window and scrambled onto the roof sighing to himself as he angrily brushed his tears out of his face. He looked up at the night sky it was a beautiful night. He heard a small sound and crept closer to the edge of the roof. Noshira was speaking softly to no one in particular but he heard her words. "Have I done the right thing?" she whispered. He leaned closer hoping not to expose himself. "Oh mother I wish you were here at times like this. You would know what to do." He heard her sigh and heard her soft foot steps as she walked away from the window. He sat poised on the edge of the roof for a few more minutes listening then dropped down onto the overhang just below her window and peeked inside. He saw Noshira asleep on her bed and smiled to himself. The lights were still on in the room and a clock on the wall read 12:30. He yawned tired and jumped off of the roof into the alley below. He sighed and prepared himself for the long walk to the edge on town where he lived. He lived alone and didn't have a bad life. His parents had died in a car crash when he was thirteen so he was used to the way he lived. At 1:00 he arrived at the edge of town and walked into the forest. Ten minutes later he entered a fairly large clearing where he lived. The clearing had a small lake with a river nearby, fruit trees and bushes with berries, some wild game, and the large oak tree that he had built his house in. "Home Sweet Home" he whispered looking up at the giant oak. He climbed up a small pile of rocks he used as stairs to reach the ladder that he could climb to get into the tree house. Once there he entered the tree house, went into his small bedroom that only contained his bed, climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
